The Distance
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine has to move across the country from his best friend Kurt. He loves Kurt, but he never got to tell him how he felt. They keep in touch through texts and letter. Will Blaine confess to Kurt his love someday?


A/N: My best friend Kerrigan and I came up with this idea! Kurt is at McKinley, but Blaine is moving to Dalton which all the way on the other side of the country. Please review, comment, whatever!

(Blaine)

"I'm going to miss you Kurt. Text me and stuff, but I want you to write to me too. I have this thing about getting mail." I said to a teary eyed Kurt at the airport

"I'm going to miss you too Blaine. Text me your address later and I will start on my letters. I'm really glad I have gotten the opportunity to meet you. You are the best friend I've ever had." He said now sobbing

"C'mere." I said through now my wet eyes as I pulled Kurt in for a huge hug. I was trying to hold my tears back. I was managing better than I would've though. I have loved Kurt for so long, and I never got to tell him. I'm not going to tell him ever now, because telling him right before I leave is just cruel.

"Kurt, this isn't the end. I promise. We are going to plan to get together for a week or so once school is out." I whispered in to his shoulder

"That's six months away. I'm going to miss you Blaine." He whispered back

"I'll start writing you as soon as I sit on the plane." I said to Kurt

I pulled away from the hug and grabbed my bag.

"See you soon, Kurt." I said

I turned around and began to walk off, letting go of the tears I had been holding back. I loved him and now he will never get to know.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I'm sitting on the plane and we haven't even taken off yet, but I miss you so much already. I'm not ashamed to admit I'm crying my eyes out. I hate that my stupid dad had to get that stupid promotion. I'm going to miss all of our Friday night musical marathons, and all the times we sat watching TV eating Ben & Jerry's when one of us was upset, and all of the times we went to the Lima Bean to get coffee, and all the times we got to sing together in the car, or onstage, or wherever we wanted. Mostly, I'm just going to miss being able to see you every day. I'm going to miss having my best friend just a half hour away. We handled different schools and the distance between us, but now we're going to be hours away by air; days by car. I know that we will text and Skype and write these letters, but I'm going to miss giving you hugs and having our sleepovers and singing along to the Wicked Soundtrack. And while I miss all of this stuff, we will get together soon. I guess this new promotion is going to make my Dad get some big bucks. Maybe I can just fly over to you whenever I want. Private jet maybe? Wouldn't that be nice? I would buy you one too so you could fly over and surprise me whenever you wanted. No matter the distance Kurt, we are always going to be best friends. We will make this work._

_I want to send you this song Kurt, it reminds me of us. It's enclosed with this letter_

_Blaine_

_The Distance _

_By: Hot Chelle Rae_

_I hear you crying and I know_

_What it's like to be alone_

_You're scared and I'm not there_

_It's like you're living with a ghost_

_Someone you can't hold_

_And you say it's so unfair_

_[Chorus:]_

_And just so you know_

_The distance is what's killing me_

_Time and space have become the enemy_

_And what I need is so far away_

_And so it goes_

_The distance makes it hard to breathe_

_My heart won't let go easily_

_I don't want to be this far away_

_I'm lying by myself_

_The silence seems to swell_

_Someday this all will change_

_It's a temporary pain_

_See your face and speak your name_

_Till then I'll scream into the night_

_Well I've got my life_

_And you've got my world tonight_

_And I miss you (I miss you), I miss you (I miss you)_

_And just so you know (killing me)_

_The distance is what's killing me (time and space)_

_Time and space have become the enemy (enemy)_

_And what I need is so far away_

_And so it goes (hard to breathe)_

_The distance makes it hard to breathe (won't let go)_

_My heart won't let go easily (easily)_

_I don't want to be this far away_

_** Dear Blaine,**_

_**When I got home from the airport, I did the same thing. Blaine, I miss you. I love the ND girls, and the Warblers and everything, but no one ever got me like you. Blaine, I think The Distance could be our song. It's perfectThe bullying at McKinley hasn't picked up again which is a good thing, but it doesn't stop people from giving me dirty looks in the hallways or them talking about me behind my back. They get to be themselves; why I can't be too? If you were still here, we would be on my couch watching The Princess and The Frog and eating ice cream.**_

_**I miss you Blaine.**_

_** Kurt**_

Kurt and I had stuck mostly to texting for a few months because we just didn't have the time to write, but I felt like sending Kurt a letter today.

_ Dear Kurt,_

_ Kurt, I hate this so much. I hate being away from you. Kurt, why can't I just be with you?_

"Blaine, what are you thinking?" I said to myself out loud. I can't tell him now. Scratch that.

_ Dear Kurt,_

_ The Princess and the Frog + Ice Cream? Remember that from your last letter that you send so long ago?*sigh* Kurt, I hate this. I could REALLY use The Princess and The Frog with some ice cream. This week at school has been hell. Someone found out I was gay; don't even ask how. I don't even talk to anyone. They look at me like they don't like me, like I'm prey Kurt. I just want to go HOME. I miss the Warblers, and New Directions. And Kurt, I miss you. I miss my best friend. I liked being around people who loved me for who I am and Kurt I really just want to.._

"Blaine." My father said

"Yes, Dad?" I said

"So I found an apartment in Lima that is about 5 minutes from McKinley. I got a really huge bonus and I know this move has been really hard for you. I wanted to know if you would like to go back to school in Lima?"

I froze. I'd get to be with the Warblers and New Directions and mostly… just Kurt.

"Dad!" I ran over to him and hugged him so tight

"I love you Dad." I said in his shoulder

" I love you too bud. I know your heart is in Lima." He said " You leave on Friday."

"Dad, this means so much to me"

" I know." He said, walking out of my room with a smile on his face.

**Back to my letter.**

___I liked being around people who loved me for who I am and Kurt I really just want to.. hey, something just came up. I'll write you later. _

_ Blaine._

I got a letter from Kurt the day before I left. It was dated Wednesday.

_** Dear Blaine,**_

_** I hope everything is alright. Of course, I would come over and check on you if you lived here. But stupid life… anyways, I have a performance in Glee club on Friday. Our assignment was to pick a song that represented how we feel in daily life. Mr. Schue finally realized everyone seemed depressed and that singing 70's disco wouldn't make it better. We are all going to sing our hearts out into these songs. The minute that Schue gave the assignment, I knew what song I was going to sing. I really wish you were around so I could practice it with you; you always made my voice improve. I mean, and it's hard to improve something that's nearly flawless! But you managed. I really miss you, Blaine.**_

_** Kurt**_

Little does he know. My plan was to pack up and not only fly back to Lima, but I was going to be there for Kurt's performance. I was going to surprise him big time. I was going to tell him how I felt.

My dad took me to the airport on Friday morning, and hugged me goodbye. He didn't want to leave me I know, but I he knew my heart was Lima. When we moved, I forget my heart. I left it with Kurt.

When I got on the plane, I sat down and opened my notebook, composing a letter to Kurt.

I arrived in Lima about an hour before Glee practice was going to begin. I decided to run over and check out my apartment. My dad was right, it was only five minutes away from the school, and better yet, only a block away from the Hummel's. I dropped my stuff off at my new apartment and ran out the door. 3 Minutes until Glee started.

_  
I arrived at McKinley, and I could hear a loud group of rambunctious sounds coming from down the hallway; in the choir room. I picked out Kurt's voice with my sensitive ear.

"..Going to sing a song that best describes how I feel about life. It's called The Distance."

The intro to the song started, and I ran down the hallway. When I was right next to the choir room door that was wide open, I leaned against the wall and slowly peeked my head around the wall. Kurt's back was to me and his hands were placed on the microphone as he began to sing.

Santana caught sight of me, but I quickly put my finger on my mouth symbolizing to her and all of the other New Direction's members to not expose my secret.

I stood in the door frame the entire performance, watching my beautiful Kurt sing the song that I had sent to him in a letter 4 months ago. I felt tears welding up in my eyes. I felt my pocket to make sure that the letter I wrote for Kurt was still with me, and Kurt was finishing the last lyrics of the song

_**The distance makes it hard to breathe (won't let go)  
My heart won't let go easily (easily)  
I don't want to be this far away**_

Everyone clapped, and I waited to make my presence known.

"Kurt, that was beautiful." I said through my building tears as Kurt spun around

"BLAINE!" he said, running over to me and almost knocking me over with a hug. And at last I was home, in Kurt's arm.

"Blaine!.. but you're in… but… BLAINE!" he managed to spit out

I handed him my letter; the moment of truth

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I'm writing this letter to you right now as I'm sitting on a plane flying back to Lima. Kurt, my dad got a huge bonus and is renting out an apartment for me in Lima so I can stay in Ohio. When my dad walked in my room to tell me he was letting my come back to Ohio, he said he knew my heart was still in Ohio. Kurt, he was right. I left my heart in Lima. With you. Kurt, I have known that for so long. I have known how I felt ever since you sang Blackbird a long time ago in Warbler's rehearsal, and I should've told you right afterwards, but I didn't. I should've told you after we sang together at regionals. But I didn't. I should've told you when you transferred back to McKinley. But I didn't. And then the news came that my family would be moving all the way across the country. Kurt, I couldn't tell you before I left. It was painful enough to leave you as it is. But now Kurt, I'm in Lima to stay, and I'm transferring to McKinley. So Kurt Hummel, I love you._

_ Love, Blaine_

I watched Kurt read the letter. I watched his eyes as tears started to pool in them. I watched the Rest of New Directions stare at us with an impatient look in their eyes. When I turned to look back at Kurt, he was looking at me. I had let my tears finally fall.

"I Love You, Blaine Anderson."

He leaned in towards me and our lips met. It was more than fireworks, stars in the sky, cliché romance. It was home. It was where I belonged. I belonged with Kurt.


End file.
